This invention relates generally to attachment devices, and more particularly, to an attachment assembly for panel mounting, especially for mounting to sheet metal panels.
Different types of attachment methods and mechanisms may be used to attach a device to a panel or other supporting structure. For example, vehicles often include an antenna mounted to the body of the vehicle. This antenna may be, for example, a radio antenna, Global Positioning System (GPS) antenna or cellular antenna. The antenna typically includes an assembly wherein a exterior unit mounts to an outer surface of the vehicle. The assembly may mount to the hood, roof or trunk lid of the vehicle. The assembly typically includes an attachment member that extends into the interior of the vehicle through an opening.
Mounting and installation of assemblies to panels, for example, mounting antenna assemblies to a vehicle panel, is often performed in a confined or small space, such as, in the interior of the vehicle. The individual mounting the assembly also typically uses several tools to hold and attach the assembly to a panel or support. The mounting of the assembly, in some instances, may require more than one person or multiple hands, for example, if the assembly is not self-contained or includes multiples parts. Further, when mounting assemblies in large numbers, for example, on an assembly line, any delay, difficulty or extra time to mount the assembly, results in added cost. Thus, if there is difficulty in quickly and accurately mounting these assemblies, the cost of such installation will increase. Additionally, improper mounting that does not form a sealing engagement can result in contamination to the assembly, for example, water and dirt may enter the assembly. Further, additional operational steps, for example, to assemble multiple parts or properly orient the assembly relative to the panel, can again result in increased time and cost for installation.
Known attachment mechanisms and assemblies typically involve the use of one or more hands or multiple individuals. For example, the fastening portion and the housing portion of the assembly may be located on different sides of a panel. Additionally, the use of many components results in added complexity and time of installation, as well as increased likelihood of improper installation, that may lead to failure of the installation (e.g., water leak). Further, it is known to use gaskets with the attachment mechanisms to seal the surface of the panel with the assembly. Often the force required to provide engagement of the gasket to, for example, a surface of a panel results in distortion of the surface, thereby increasing the likelihood of providing an improper seal. Thus, the attachment members (and associated components) are often dimensionally sensitive to hole size variation, installation forces and distortion of, for example, sheet metal, during installation.